Refrigerated and/or frozen cookie dough products are readily available for purchase and use by consumers. Refrigerated and/or frozen cookie dough products are available in a wide variety of configurations such as, for example, extruded logs of cookie dough, scored cookie dough pads and individualized cookie dough units or pucks. Examples of representative frozen and refrigerated cookie dough products includes the cookie dough products presently available from companies such as General Mills, Inc., of Golden Valley, Minn. and The Nestle Company of Vevey, Switzerland.
One popular, traditional cookie baking application is to cut sheets of sugar cookie dough with cookie cutters to make desirable, shaped cookies such as, for example, Christmas trees during the Christmas season. Cookie cutters are then pressed into the cookie dough to cut-out the desired shape. These cut cookie units could then be further decorated by adding candy, sprinkles, or other flavorants prior to baking.